the happiest place on earth
by robstar591
Summary: AU... Rose and her mother are heading to disney world for a vacation. While at the airport, they meet two men who calls them selfs John Smith and Jack Harkness. When they get there they keep bumping into the two men. Will love blossom between Rose and John? Or will her reason for a vacation come back and bite her?


\

Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor who or Disney world.

Chapter one

"Donna, are you sure about this?" Rose asked her best friend from high school. Rose was just finishing packing to go to Disney world. "Rose, for the last time, you need this. Jimmy is about to be released from prison, and you know once he does, he's going to come after you." Donna replied. A look of terror came across Rose's face.

Donna was, believe it or not, one of the owners of Disney World. Her great grandfather won the title in a poker game. Rose didn't know the other owner, but whoever they were, they were very brave. Cause Donna had crazy ideas. Donna had gotten Rose and her mother two first class plane tickets, nowhere close to each other, and two park view rooms no where close to each other.

It wasn't that Rose and Jackie weren't close, they were. But every once and a while, Rose wanted some time away from her mother. Rose had an adjoined room, adjoined to whom, she didn't know, but knowing Donna, she would be well taken care of.

Rose had just finished packing and told Donna thank you and she'll see her in a month, and took their bags to the car waiting outside. Just as Rose and Jackie got in the car, they rode to TARDIS international flights. When they got there, they went to their waiting area and waited until it was time to board.

Just as Rose and Jackie finished a conversation, two nice looking gentlemen sat down on either side of the two girls. Rose started to feel uncomfortable, but she also felt safe, like she knew them in another life. One of them was a fit black haired gentleman, not really striking her fancy as much as the other one. The other was a tall looking man, his brown hair was sticking up just right, and he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit that really brought out his dark brown eyes.

She didn't realize she was staring until the tall one turned to her and smiled. "Well, hello there. My name's John Smith, but most people call me Doctor. Don't know why, I'm not a Doctor. And over there is my friend Jack Harkness. I'm introducing him because if he does it, he'll find a way to make it a line. And who would you two fine ladies be?" He asked taking Rose's hand and kissing the back of it.

Rose giggled. "And you say Jack's the , my name is Rose Tyler, and this is my mum Jackie Tyler." Rose told him. John looked sincerely shocked. "She's your mother? I could've sworn you two were sisters." He said. "Oi come off it. You might be flirting with my daughter, but don't drag me into it." Jackie said.

John looked confused. Most people would take that as a compliment. "Well, I apologize if that was offensive." He apologized. Rose knew she should break this up. "So…" John looked down to Rose. "Where are you two headed?" She asked. "Well, believe it or not Jack and myself are headed to Disney world. You?" John asked.

Rose looked shocked. "Um… that's where me and my mum are heading." Rose replied. A smile appeared on John's face, not a creepy grinchy smile, but a real kind and handsome smile. Rose had to admit that this man was quite handsome, even if he did look five years older than her and was going to Disney with no family. "So, you have a family up there, girlfriend waiting on you?" Jackie asked. "MUM! You don't ask questions like that!" Rose scolded her mother.

John chuckled at the sight, at a daughter scolding a mother. "No, it's quite alright. And to answer your question Jackie, no I do not. I just love Disney World." He replied. Jackie turned to face forward, seeming satisfied with his answer. "Honestly, this is our first time to Disney World. My friend got us this trip for a month and… I honestly do not know why I am telling you this." Rose finished with a chuckle. John looked at her with a look that gave her chills down her spine. She could feel like he could be the one, even when she had just met him.

Just then overhead, an announcement came on that first class were boarding. Rose thought that this would be the last time that she would see John Smith. But boy is she wrong.

A/n : Ok, explanation time. This past week I have been at Disney World and me my mom and my grandparents had adjoined rooms. And that was what sparked this story.


End file.
